The invention herein refers to a kind of improved structure assembly-type power plug, specifically referring to a structural assembly that is convenient to utilize because no screws or soldering is required to accomplish rapid and simple attachment to a power cord.
Conventional assembly-type power plugs, as indicated in FIG. 1, are mainly comprised of two covers (60) and (61) and two metal electrodes (62) and (63), and the two metal electrodes are positioned in slots inside the covers (60) and (61) to enable the two covers (60) and (61) to correspondingly hold the electrodes (62) and (63) within. However, in terms of actual application, this kind of design requires the fastening of the top cover (60) to the bottom cover (61) by means of inserted screws and, furthermore, the power cord (64) must be connected to the electrodes (62) and (63) with screws or by soldering, which necessarily involves the use of tools to complete assembly. If there are no tools at the installation site or the user is unable to utilize tools, the result would be confusion, inconvenience, and perhaps even preclude successful installation and, furthermore, the utilization of screws and soldering requires a longer installation time.
In view of the foregoing situation, the inventor of the invention herein decided to innovate improvements to overcome the existent drawbacks of the conventional products, and following extensive thought and research, and based many years of experience in such product development, the efforts of the aforesaid inventor finally culminated in the invention herein.